Epiri/Epiri(fieri com 1)
= Epiri dhe historia e tij nder shekuj = Epiri eshte toka klasike dhe vatra e nje populli teper te lashte. Qe ne muzgun e koherave, ne gadishullin ballkanik endeshin pellazget te mbuluar me nje vel misteri. Mitologjia thote se ata ishin "njerezit e pare". Bile helenet, te cilet ne menyre te padiskutueshme i konsideronin pellazget me te vjeter se veten, per ta perdornin nje epitet te pashlyeshem "proselinoi" (parahansor), pra me te vjeter se vet Hena. Kjo figur e skajshme eshte teper elokuente per lashtesine e popullit tone.Fijet e misterit pellazg nderthurren ne kohera,gjersa ne histori permenden iliret.Si nje popull kryesor,si nje "Hauptvolk"- siç e pat quajtur nje nga themeluesit e ilirologjise L.G.Thunman,iliret moren pjese ne proceset themelore shoqerore e kulturore,ne ngjarjet kryesore politike qe pershkruan boten antike te Mesdheut. Qyteterimi ilir do te mbushte shtratin e historise se ardhme. Kontrasti me Romen do t'i evidentonte iliret si popull tribunal te lirise. Per te nenshtruar trojet ilire Romes iu desh te harxhonte gati gjysmen e kohes me ane te se ciles krijoi tere perandorine e saj te perboteshme.Sulmet shkaterrimtare te kelteve, goteve, visigoteve krijuan pshtjellime te medha, por iliret mbeten serish ne trojet e veta. Vershimi shekullor i sllaveve qe i tmerrshem, persa i perket forces asimiluese. Procesi i romanizimit u kryqezua me ate te sllavizmit, por gjuha dhe vet populli autokton i trevave historike rezistoi dhe e ruajti individualitetin etnik.Perandoria bizantine, Mbreteria bullgare e serbe qene mbulesa politike te siperme, nen te cilat shqiptaret jetonin,vepronin e i shkyenin. Keto mbulesa s'mund te konsideroheshin si qefin definitiv qe mbeshtillnin nje popull " kufome".Shqiptaret ne raport me ngjarjet dhe historine nuk u diverguan e as humben.Ata konservuan vetveten si popull,por nuk u ngurtezuan si nje relike muzeore, po me ane te dinamizmit te tyre, bene Metaforen e Pavdekshme te Rezistences dhe mbijeteses. Me emrin Epir, ne kohet e lashta quheshin krahinat ne Jug te Ilirise. Qe shtriheshin prej lumit Vjosa e deri te krahinat veriore te Helades se vjete(1). Kufijte e siperm nuk duhet ti marrim si te prere, pasiqe ne kohet e ndryshme ata kane levizur; keshtu per shembull, ne kohen e sundimit te Pirros ata jane zgjuar shume me pertej territoreve te permendura. Disa nga gjeografet e shkrimtaret e kohes se lashte quanin Epir edhe krahinat qe ndodheshin ne bregun e djathte te Vjoses dhe i shtynin kufijte e ketij shteti deri ne Skraparin e Mallakastren e sotme, duke perfshire edhe qytetin e Apollonise(2). Nga ana tjeter disa fise kufitare ndermjet Maqedonise dhe Epirit quheshin nga shkrimtaret e vjeter here epirote dhe here maqedone(3). Te gjitha mendimet e shfaqura per perkatesine etnike te fiseve epirote nga dijetaret e ndryshem jane mbeshtetur kryesisht ne te dhenat e shkrimtareve te vjeter, veçanerisht te Tukiditi dhe shume pak ne te dhenat arkeologjike. Mendimet qene sa te ndryshme aq edhe kontradiktore. Prandaj nuk duhet te na befasoj fakti se te njejtat te dhena, te perdorura nga disa per te mohuar origjinen helene te fiseve epirote, jane interpretuar nga te tjeret ne nje kuptim krejt te kundert. Tukiditi(4) me emrin "Epir" kuptonte tokat e Lokerve dhe te Akarnanise, duke perfshire keshtu pothuajse gjysmen e bregut qe shtrihej ne veri te gjirit te Korintit. Helaniku(5),"Apeiros" quante edhe Azine e Vogel, ndersa Tukiditi(6) dhe Isokrati(7) quanin keshtu edhe nje pjese te mire te Azise. Straboni( thote se:"Homeri me fjalen "Epir"nenkuptonte vendet perballe ishujve, duke perfshire Leukaden".Me vone banoret e Korkyres dhe te ishujve perreth me emrin "Epeiros" quanin tokat perkundrej ishujve, qe shtriheshin gjate bregut te detit Jon,te banuar nga fiset kaone e thesprote. Fjala Epir rrjedh nga fjala e greqishtes se vjeter Apeiros,qe ne dialektin dorik do te thote "stere",ose "kontinent"(toke)(9). Ajo ka pasur kuptime te ndryshme gjate historise se kesaj krahine.Keshtu pra emri Epir ne fillim ka pasur kuptim gjeografik e jo etnik.Me emrin "Epir", autoret e lashte ne fillim e kane quajtur nje territor te gjere, i cili me vone u ngushtua rreth krahinave perballe Korkyres dhe ishujve perqark. Me pas,ne shek.V-te p.e.sone, ky emer perfshiu edhe te gjitha fiset e brendshme, duke u bere nje emer i perbashket per krahinat, qe formonin ne keto brigje nje teresi gjeografike, etnike e politike. Emri Epir,u pervetesua jo vetem nga gjeografet, historianet e shkrimtaret antike, por edhe nga vete banoret, te cilet e perdoren kete shpesh here edhe ne dokumentet e tyre te shkruara, ne mbishkrime e monedha. Pra ne gjuhen shqipe fjala Epir eshte sinonim i fjales siper, per te treguar banoret qe jetonin ne anen tjeter te bregut ku greket shkonin per tregti ose qe punonin me banoret e kesaj krahine.Emri Epir eshte perdorur ne kohet e vjetra per te quajtur Toskerine dhe Gegerine ose me sakte Shqiperine. Dihet se me emrin Epir ne kohen e Perandorise se Lindjes u pergjithesua Shqiperia. Toskeria u quajt Epiri i Vjeter(10) dhe Gegeria u quajt Epiri i Ri(11).Disa dijetar,duke u nisur nga elemente te shkeputura kulture qe jane perhapur me vone ne Epir dhe nga gjuha greke e monumenteve epigrafike te Epirit kane shprehur mendimin se banoret e kesaj krahine ishin grek. Ky mendim eshte ne kundershtim me deshmite e historianeve dhe gjeografeve antike dhe me rezultatet e studimeve te sotme gjuhesore dhe arkeologjike(12).Herodoti thote se:"ne kohen e tij ne Epir ishte akoma i gjalle kujtimi i banoreve te dikurshem pellazge, te cilet kishin ardhur ketu nga Thesalia kufitare". Kurse Straboni,duke u mbeshtetur te Efori, Hesiodi dhe Euripidi thote se:"vendbanimi i hershem i pellazgeve ishte Arkadia dhe qe ketej keta shtegtuan ne Epir, ashtu si ne Thesali, Krete, dhe Troade"(13).Ne Epir jan gjetur me shumice emra personash, fisesh dhe emra gjeografik me prejardhje ilire. Keshtuqe p.sh.:- emra personash astidi,Anyla,Tarypi;- emra fisesh:Kaonet,Tesprotet,Pasaibet;- emra gjeografik:mali Tamar,mali Asnau,lumiThyam(14). Edhe gjetjet arkeologjike, megjithese te pakta, pajtohen me traditen e shkruar te lashte dhe me te dhena gjuhesore.Me perhapjen e kultures dhe gjuhes greke, fytyra e Epirit te lashte ndryshoi deri diku nga pikepamja kulturore, por kjo nuk solli ndryshime te rendesishme ne perberjen etnike te popullsise. Teopompi,- thote Straboni(15) - permend 14 fise epirote, por nga mbishkrimet ne njohim nje numer me te madh. Dijetari anglez Hamond(16) na thote se:" ...ne Epir ka pasur rreth 60 fise, por vetem disa nga keto mund te arrijne nje zhvillim te tille, sa te zene nje vend ne histori". Fiset kryesore te Epirit, qe permenden me shume pere rendesine e tyre ishin: Tesprotet, Kaonet, Moloset, Atamanet, Anfiloket dhe Kasopet(17).Mendimin qe fiset epirote nuk ishin helene, e mbeshteti ne radh te pare, ne faktin se shume nga shkrimtaret antike keto fise i quajne me emrin e pergjithshem "barbare". Pikerisht sipas kuptimit qe i dhane fjales "barbare", dijetaret u ndane ne dysh.Tukiditi bene nje dallim te qarte ndermjet heleneve dhe fiseve kryesore epirote. Per t'u theksuar ketu eshte sidomos libri i II-te, ku flitet per pjesemarresit e veprimeve luftarake te vitit 429 p.e.sone. Ne kete pjese ai shkruan:"Me Knemin, prej heleneve ishin Ambrakasit, Anaktorasit, Lukadasit dhe njemije hoplite te peloponezas qe ai i kishte marre me vete kur po vinte. Nga barbaret ishin njemije Kaone. Bashke me Kaonet merrnin pjese ne ekspedite edhe Tesprotet, Moloset, Atintanet, Pervejt dhe Orestet"(1 . Ne kete pjese duket qarte se Ambrakionet, Parauejt dhe Orestet i konsideron barbare, do me thene popuj johelene.Ne nje vend tjeter,Tukiditi i quante barbare persianet, taulantet, iliret, traket dhe maqedonet(19). Po keshtu barbare i quajne epirotet edhe Straboni(20), Skymni(21), Polibi(22), Livi(23), Plini(24),etj.Tukiditi me fjalen "barbar" nuk ka pasur per qellim te tregoj popuj me nivel te ulet kulturor, ne kuptim perçmues, por e ka perdorur kete fjale per te vene ne dukje ndryshimin gjuhesor ndermjet epiroteve dhe heleneve. Kete na e pohon vete autori ne nje vend tjeter, kur flet per qytetin ne Anfiloki: "Banoret e ketij qyteti, greqishten qe flasin sot, e mesuan nga ambrakasit e ardhur, anfiloket e te tjere jane "barbare"(25). Ne qoftese anfiloket do te ishin greke, nuk kishte perse autori helen te theksonte se ata e mesuan greqishten nga ambrakasit, pasiqe nuk do te kishin nevoje te mesonin gjuhen qe ishte e tyre. Kjo e detyroi autorin helen t'i quaje ata barbare, ashtu si i quante te gjith popujt e tjere qe nuk ishin grek.Kunderargumenti se me fjalen "barbar"qe ka perdorur, Tukiditi ka pasur me te vertete qellim qe te tregoje shkallen e nivelit kulturor te popujve, nuk eshte bindes. Helenet ne pergjithesi,nga mesi i shekullit V-te p.e.sone, nuk e mbanin veten me superiore nga popujt e tjere, si bie fjala persianet dhe egjyptjanet, te cilet ata i quanin "barbare".Mund te permendi edhe nje te dhene me te vone, qe pa dyshim eshte nxjerre nga burime me te hershme. Ky eshte shenimi i Stefan Bizantinit(26), i cili i quan athamanet ilire.Per ket teze qe i njeh epirotet per ilir flet edhe vet shtjellimi i ngjarjeve politike ne Epir. Epiri mbetet per nje kohe te gjate i perjashtuar nga komuniteti grek dhe ne lufterat kunder persianeve, me perjashtim te ndonje kolonije korintase, nuk mori pjese asnje fis nga Epiri. Kur Perikliu ftoi delegatet e Greqise ne konferencen panhelenike te Athines, vetem Ambrakia si koloni e Korintit u pranua nga qytetshtetet e Epirit(27).Straboni, plaku i vjeter i gjeografeve dhe i historianeve te Greqise se Lashte thote se:"...populli i ketyre viseve ka patur nje afersi nga gjuha, morali dhe zakonet me popullsine e maqedonise dhe te ilirise".(2 Ja edhe nje shembull tjeter qe greket perdoren per ta bere Epirin grek. Duhet te vemi re se turqit kur bene regjistrimin e popullsise, e lane qytetin Delvine dhe Grebene me te njejtin emer,kurse greket Delvinen e quajten Dhelvinon dhe Grebenen Grevene. Turqit edhe Vjenes i thane Vjene ne trajten autentike.Nje kontribut te veçant per sqarimin e problemit te perkatesise etnike ilire te fiseve epirote sjellin edhe germimet arkeologjike, qe jane bere ne Shqiperine e Jugut pikerisht ne kodervarret e Vodhines, te Bodrishtes e Kakavise ne Dropullin e Siperm, ne Mashkullore te rrethit te Gjirokastres, ne kalane e Rripesit te rrethit te Sarandes dhe sidomos germimet ne qytetin e lashte te Jermes ne rrethin e Gjirokastres.Vend me rendesi zene gjetjet ne kodervarret e Dropullit te Siperm(29). Duke studjuar menyren e ndertimit te tumave dhe inventarin e materialeve te tyre, arrijme ne perfundim se ato nuk ndryshojne as ne format e jashtme e as ne permasat nga materialet e ngjajshme te krahinave te tjera te Shqiperise. Enet prej balte (me dy vegje) te zbuluara ne keto tuma, nga format e tyre jane te ngjajshme me ato te Vajzes(30) dhe te Matit(31). Te keto ene duket se ndertuesit e tumave te Dropullit kishin te njejten kulture materiale me banoret e Vajzes, Matit dhe te krahinave te tjera ilire. Qysh ne fillimin e mijevjeçarit te pare p.e.sone ne baze te dhenave me lart te cekura do te thote se ka pasur nje popullsi me origjine ilire.Nje rendesi te dores se pare kan edhe materialet arkeologjike te zbuluara ne vendbanimet e fortifikuara ilire te Kaonise.Mesapet e Italise se Jugut,origjina e tyre ilire tashme eshte pranuar,qe u hodhen ne brigjet e italise ne periudhen midis fundit te mijevjeçarit te dyte e fillimit te mijevjeçarit te pare p.e.sone,sikurse tregon edhe emri i pare ,nuk jane gje tjeter veçse kaone(32).Me interes jane edhe rezultatet e germimeve te bera ne Butrint,ne Finoç,ne Çuken e Ajtojt,ne Kalivo te rrethit te Sarandes dhe germimet ne Jerme(33).Keto gjetje deshmojne per nje veprimtari prodhuese mjaft te gjere.Vendin e par e zene qeramika,veglat metalike te punes e materialet e ndertimit.Me te rralla jane stolite,armet e objektet artistike. Te rendomta jane kudo tjegullat e shtepive.Ne germime gjithashtu jane gjetur detaje arkitektonike,shtylla,etj. Meriton te studjohet qeramika e zbuluar ne territorin e banuar nga kaonet.Studimi i kesaj qeramike ndihmon te nxirren perfundime me vlere rreth formimit dhe zhvillimit te kultures ilire dhe gershetimit te saj me kulturat fqinje.Nje veshtrim te veçant tani po i bej qeramikes se zbuluar ne qytetin e Jermes,ne rrethin e Gjirokastres. Meqenese ketu ajo eshte gjetur ne nje sasi me te madhe,ne krahasim me qendrat e tjera dhe nga ana tjeter,shtresat kulturore ketu jane me te qarta se kudo tjeter(34).Megjithese ne germimet e kryera ne Jerme,koha kur kjo krahine ka perqafuar nje seri elementesh kulturore nga krahinat fqinje helene,prapeseprape edhe ne qeramike,ne menyren e punimit te saj,ne trajten e trungut te eneve,ne vegjet dhe ne motivet e zbukurimit ruhen te gjitha traditat me te lashta ilire.Po permendi ketu formen aq shume te perseritur te tasave,te cilet mund te krahasohen fare mire me ato qe jane zbuluar ne vendbanimet ilire te Gajtanit(35) dhe te Rosunjes(36).Iliret e kesaj qendre perdornin vegjet brinake ne disa variante,ashtu si dhe ne qendrat e tjera ilire(37) .Keto vegje i gjejme te ngritura ne menyre te theksuar ne lartesi,ose shpesh here edhe me nje ngritje te vogel ne forme t'hemthi.Ne keto ene gjejme motive me gerricje,me ngulitje,si zigzake,rombojke,vija paralele,gropeza,rrathe te vegjel me shirita ne relief,etj. Tiparet e kultures ilire i shohim edhe ne disa fibula dhe gjilpera dyshe. Ne Finiq e Butrint jane zbuluar disa fibula te cilat arkeologet i kane quajtur heshtore.Fibula te ngjajshme me keto jane gjetur edhe ne trevat e tjera ilire.Keshtuqe formojne nje variante karakteristike origjinale ilire,te cilin e ndeshim vetem ne pjesen perendimore te Gadishullit ballkanik(3 .Dua te shqyrtoj nje stoli tjeter,gjilperat dyshe.Te tilla gjilpera jane gjetur ne germimet e Jermes dhe ne ato te Ripesit.Njera prej tyre,ajo qe eshte gjetur ne qytetin e Jermes,eshte e lare ne ari.Gjilpera te ngjajshme me keto jane zbuluar ne kodervarret e Matit,ne qytezen e Gajtanit,ne nekropolet e Durresit e te Apolonise. Te gjitha variantet jane karakteristike per periudhen e pare te hekurit(39).Ato vazhdonin te prodhoheshin ne Iliri edhe ne periudhen e dyte te epokes se hekurit dhe jane konsideruar nga studjuesit si prodhim zejtar vendes(40).Fakti qe gjilperen dyshe e gjejme te vulosur ne nje peshore te qytetit te Jermes,tregon se kjo stoli ka qene shume e perdorur tek iliret.Nje fush tjeter,qe na ndihmon per nje gjykim me te drejte per problemin e perkatesis etnike te epiroteve eshte edhe onomastika.Kete çeshtje,e ka trajtuar arkeologu shqiptar H.Ceka(41).Permes faktesh te shumta,ai arrine ne perfundim se epirotet ishin te nje etnosi me iliret(42). Ne mbishkrimet e zbuluara ne Dodone(43),Nilsoni thote se dalin rreth 50 emra me origjine ilire(44).Kurse ne mbishkrimet e zbuluara ne teatrin e Butrintit jane rreth 40 emra ilire(45).Si Admet (4 here) ,Amynta (2 here),Annia ,Apoita,Artemo,Artemoni (2 here),Falakrion (4 here),Nona,Genth dhe Falakr (6 here)(46).Ketu po analizoj disa nga keta emra,qe i ndeshim si ne Epir ashtu edhe ne Iliri.Emri Admet,qe e kemi ndeshur 4 here ne mbishkrimet e Butrintit,me kujton emrin ilir Adamat,qe e lexoj mbi monedhat e Shkodres(47). Monedha te prera aty kah mesi i shek.II-te p.e.sone(4 ,si dhe ne nje gure varri te zbuluar ne Durres(49).Te njejtin emer njeriu e ndeshim edhe ne krahinat lindore te Epirit,ne Tesali e ne Maqedoni dhe eshte lexuar ne drahmat e Dyrrahut e mbi monumente sepulkrale te Apolonise(50). Emri Annia ne trojet shqiptare gjendet ne disa variante,si Annai,Annaius (si emer burri ne Dyrrah), Anna ne mbishkrimet e Dodones dhe Anna ne Dalmati.Si H.Krahe(51),ashtu edhe zbuluesit e tjere te ketyre mbishkrimeve kete emer e quajne ilir. Nje emer tjeter shume i perhapur ne Iliri eshte edhe emri Genth i zbuluar ne mbishkrimet e teatrit te Butrintit.Ky me kujton emrin e mbretit ilir te Adrianeve,Genth,te cilin e gjejme ne monedhen qe e ka prere ai vet(52).Kete emer e gjejme edhe ne guret e varreve dhe ne monedhat e Dyrrahit(53).Dy emra te tjere si Falakr dhe Falakrion,qe kemi ndeshur 10 here ne mbishkrimet e Butrintit,H.Krahe(54),i perfshinte gjithashtu pa rezerv ne emra ilire. Nje grumbull emrash ilire kemi edhe tek burimet antike.Nga emrat qe na kumton Tukiditi,lidhur me prijesin e kaoneve,te tesproteve,atiutaneve e parauejve,kater jane ilire(55).Po te jete e sakte se fiset epirote kishin origjine helene (greke),atehere pse kreret e mbreterit e tyre te mbanin emra ilire.?!!!Nuk kane te bejne aspak me gjuhen e vjeter greke as emrat e krahinave epirote Adania (sipas Hesyhit keshtu quhej dikur Mollosia),Atamania,Anfilokia,Prosaibia,Tesprotia, banoret e se ciles (sipas deshmise se Stefan Bizantinit)(56),qene thirrur edhe Aigeste.Te njejtin karakter kane edhe emrat e lumenjve Aou,Aheron,Ahelou dhe Thyamis,prej te cilit e ka marrur sot emrin Çameria(57) dhe emrat e maleve Tomar,Asnau,Aeropus,etj. Dihet se,ashtu si te gjithe popujt e tjere jogreke te Ballkanit edhe iliret kane perdorur ne mbishkrimet e monedhat e tyre gjithnje shkronja te gjuhes greke e latine. Ne qoftese sot mbi gjithe truallin e ilireve ndeshim vetem mbishkrime greke e latine,kjo nuk don te thote se iliret u halenizuan dhe me vone u romanizuan.Neqoftese epirotet do te ishin greke,si do te kishte arsye qe shkrimtari helen,Straboni(5 ,te trajtoje nje pjese te epiroteve si bilinge,si popuj qe flisnin dy gjuhe.Pa dyshim,Straboni ka pasur parasyshe qe nje nga keto gjuhe,qe perdornin epirotet,ka qene ilirishtja dhe gjuha tjeter ka qene greqishtja,te cilen e perdornin ne mbishkrime.Keta banore,pra epirotet,nuk kane pasur asnje lidhje me greket dhe prandaj prej tyre (grekeve)jane quajtur barbare e bilinge,pra jogrek.Te gjitha keto tregojne se popullsia qe me pare eshte quajtur epirote,ka qene ilire. Gjeografi danez Malte Brun,autor i njeres nga veprat gjeografike me me autoritet te shek.XIX-te,qe perfundoi se botuari pas vdekjes se tij,ne analizen e vet mbi gjeografine e Strabonit thote:"Etolia dhe Akarnania konsideroheshin nga greket gjysem barbare".Persa i perket Epirit te gjithe autoret greke te lashtesise e perjashtojne nga Greqia.Ai eshte pershkruar nga Straboni me Ilirine dhe Maqedonine.Fiset kryesore te tij ishin Kaonia, Thesprotia,Molosia.Straboni dhe Plutarku pohojne se epirotet flasin nje gjuhe te veçante dhe kjo gjuhe eshte e njejte me ate maqedonase.Me sa duket,gjuha shqipe rrjedh prej saj(59).Edhe Pukevili kur flet per Akarnanine dhe Etoline thekson se:"... keto vende,(ne kohen e tij) quheshin Shqiperi dhe banoret e saj quheshin shqiptar"(60).Ch.Brouchneri,ky gjeograf i mbretit te Anglise shkruan:"Shqiperia eshte nje province e Turqise Evropiane,qe kufizohet ne veri me Bosnjen dhe Dalmacine,ne jug me Livadhiane, ne lindje me Thesaline dhe Maqedonine"(61). Historiani Teodor Momsen ne vepren e tij monumentale "Historia e Romes se Lashte",i quan "... trimat epirote, shqiptare te lashtesise"(62).Lajbnici ,filozofi me i madh i kohes se tij,i mbiquajturi Aristoteli i koheve moderne,fale interesave te gjithanshme dhe kontributeve te medha qe dha ne fushat me te ndryshme te dijes.Por ne shqiptaret te Lajbnici shohim,ashtu si albanologu Erik Hemp,"...nje dijetar te hershem ,te vertete, te gjuhesise shqipe"(63),udherrefyesin e studimeve ne fushen e gjuhes sone,qe ndonese punoi nje shekull para lindjes se gjuhesise krahasimtare,me nje intuite te jashtezakonshme, arriti i pari ne nje teori ilire te prejardhjes se gjuhes shqipe.Kontributi i Lajbnicit ne kete fushe perfshihet ne tri letra qe ai i ka derguar bibliotecistit mbreteror te Berlinit,tanime te njohur ne boten shkencore si:" Letrat shqiptare te Lajbnicit"(64). Ne letren e pare te dates 24 janar te vitit 1705 ,ai shprehte mendimin se;...gjuha e ilireve te lashte mund te ekzistonte diku ne Epir"(65).Per epirotet dhe gjuhen e tyre me origjine ilire,si Lajbnici shprehen edhe J.G.F.Herder(66), J.E.Tunman,i cili thote:"Edhe ne Epir banonin vetem popuj jogreke,te cilet flisnin maqedonisht,siç eshte e njejte ,me gjuhen ilire"(67). Por mendim te tille kishinedheF.Bop(6 ,J.R.F.Ksilander(69,J.G.F.Han(7 0),J.F.Falmerajer(71),T.Mommsen(72), P.Kreçmer(73);ku thote:"Per tere grupin veriore te ketyre fiseve ,qe nga kufijte e krahines seEpirit,qysh heret,te pakten qe nga koha e Herodotit(74),eshte perdorur emri i perbashket Iliret,ose siç quheshin ne kohet me te lashta,Hiliret"(75).Ky emer vjen mbase nga jugu,nga Illyrii proprie dicti (Plin.III-144.Male II-3) dhe u perhap me vone nga greket ne te gjitha fiset engjajshme me ta,qe njohen gjate perparimit te tyre drejt veriut(76). Ndersa Hansjerg Fremmer(77) ne librin e tij "Iliret",qe ai e botoi ne vitin 1988,thote:"Ndarja me tresh e Ilirise,ashtu si u be pas fitores se romakeve mbi mbretin Gent,u pasqyrua dhe ne ndarjen e provincave,te Dioklecian Konstantinit,Hinterlandi i Durresit dhe Apolonise qe i perkiste per nje kohe me te gjate Romes,si Epirus nova (Epiri i Ri) ishte pjese e dioqezes se Maqedonise.Kurse territori tjeter i sundimit te mbretit Gent,rreth Shkodres,si provinca Prevalitana,bente pjese ne dioqezen e Dakise.Te dyja keto pjese te territorit te lashte ilir ne kohen e Augustit benin pjese ne provincat e senatit dhe pasi u nda perandoria u perfshine ne pjesen greke"(7 . Greket,ne historine e tyre marrin per baze tregimin mitologjik te kohes se Deukalionit(79) dhe te Pirros(80). Kjo legjende fillimin e saj e ka se pari ne Babilonine e vjeter,si dhe ne gjithe vendet e Lindjes se aferme.Ne Permbytjen e Botes.Deukalioni dhe Pirroja shpetuan me ane te nje barke;me vone ata,kur dalin ne toke hedhin gure.Ata qe i hedhte Deukalioni beheshin burra,ndersa guret qe hidhte Pirroja shnderroheshin ne gra.Sipas historianeve greke prej ketyre gureve rrjedhin greket e sotem.Kjo ngjarje ka ndodhur ne Epir,prandaj,sipas tyre Epiri u perket grekeve.Jo vetem kaq por edhe vendet e Epirit;Korça, Gjirokastra e deri ne lumin Shkumbin.Pseudohistorianet greke,thjeshte per te perligjur pushtimet e Shqiperise se Jugut prej kohesh e kan ngritur kete problem ne forma te ndryshme.Ja njera nga ato;- Themeluesi i pare i qytetit te Argjirokastres eshte i biri i Filkosit nga mbreterit e Greqise.Trashegimtaria e fundit e kesaj dinastie eshte princesha Argjiro Monoviza (Argjirua me nje Gji),e cila gjate vitit 1419 per te mos iu dorezua pushtuesve osmane u hodh nga keshtjella. Qysh atehere kjo qyteze - keshtjelle mori emrin e kesaj princeshe dhe u quajt Argjirokastra.Ne fakt kjo "histori" eshte vetem nje perralle,(legjende),sepse nuk ka asnje dokument qe teket ekzistuar njefar princeshe me kete emer.Por prej vet faktit qe princesha Argjiro u hodh nga kalaja tregon se kalaja ka ekzistuar.Atehere çfare emer kishte kjo keshtjelle?Ne studimet historike,ne relacione e kronika ngjarjesh,historiane dhe personalitete te ndryshme politike e shoqeror te huaj kane dhene gjat shekujve,mendime,kane cituar fakte e te dhena qe kane te bejne me emertimin e hershem te qyteze - keshtjelles se Gjirokastres si dhe te jetes ne kete vend.Nje mbeshtetje te pakundershtueshme e gjejme tek Emile Isambert(81),ku vihet ne dukje se;Gaultier de Cleubry (ish anetar i shkolles se Athines),duke u mbeshtetur tek historiani i degjuar romak Tit Livi,ne vitin 169 p.e.sone,thekson:"Gjirokastren e gjejme me emrin Parrhicastra",qe don te thote:"Keshtjella e Pirros".Greket e quanin :"Pirru - haraks". Qe ne shqip don te thot :vija mbrojtese e Pirros.Ndersa Antigonea,qytet antik qe ndodhet perballe Gjirokastres eshte themeluar nga Pirrua,te cilit u vuri emrin e gruas se tij Antigonea.Ajo ishte njera prej vajzave te Berenikes. Kete e kishte me Filipin,para se te martohej me Ptolemeun(82). Pirrua ka qene nje mbret shume i pasur.Sipas historianeve antike Ambrakia (Arta e sotme),ka qene kryeqyteti i Pirros.Ajo ishte e stolisur me 1015 shtatore(monumente),Plini sh.I,tregon se statujat e famshme te nente muzeve i grabiten romaket ne Ambraki ne kryeqytetin e Pirro Mollosit(83).Ajo veç statujave te shumta te saj,qe e pajisur edhe me dy teatro,ishte nga qytetet me te bukur te asaj kohe,por te gjitha keto u grabiten nga "gjeneralet" romake gjate vitit 186 para eres sone.Pirrua i Epirit ishte i fisit Mollos(84) (ilirian),pra paraardhes i shqiptareve. Plutarku ne vepren e tij Vita (Jeta) e mbretit mollos Pirro,i cili gjithashtu dy here per disa vjet mbajti edhe titullin e mbretit te Maqedonise,njofton se ai ne nje beteje kunder Demetrios Poliorketes ne vitin 287 p.e.sone mbante nje helmete me nje tufe pendlash (Federbusch) e me dy brire cjapi dhe maqedonasit menjehere kaluan ne anen e tij. Meqe e njohen si mbretin e tyre te drejtperdrejt e te vertete.Ne monedhat e Tarentit qe u prene nga ky qytet per Pirron gjate fushates se tij kunder Romes ne vitet 280-275 p.e.sone,dalin si shenja te mbretit Ajakid njemaje shtize,vetetima e Zeusit te Dodones dhe helmeta me brire.Nje helmete e tille eshte simbol monedhash edhe i uzurpatorit Trifon,qe,ne vitin 142-139 p.e.sone,ne Siri,duke kujtuar prejardhjen e tij mbreterore maqedone u ngrit kunder selekuideve.Mund te sillen edhe shembuj te tjere per karakterin mbreteror te kesaj helmete me brire,por ketu nuk eshte nevoja.Shekuj me vone ate e mbajti Skenderbeu,sepse nga njera ane ,ai si "Aleksander Bej" donte te lidhej me traditen e maqedonasit te madh,qe ende sot ne Orient quhet "Dhul-Quarnein"(Dybriresh)(85),e nga ana tjeter se ai e ndiente veten si epirot dhe pasardhes i Pirros."Ne qofte se kronikat nuk genjejne,ne quhemi epirote,...paraardhesit tane kane bere beteja te medha me romaket dhe gjejme se ata,ut plurium,me shume lavdi se sa turp kane sjelle prej tyre..."Skenderbeu. Shkruante ne vitin 1460 ne nje leter qe i dergonte princit Ursini ne Itali.Po per kete biografi i tij Marin Barleti,me prejardhje nga Shkodra,ne titullin e vepres se tij qe doli ne vitin 1508-1510 e quajti "Epirotarum princeps"(princ i epiroteve) dhe e bene emrin e Skenderbeut te prejardhur nga Aleksandri i Madh,nderkohe qe botimi i perkthyer gjermanisht nga Johannes Pinicianus eshte titulluar "Princ i Epiroteve dhe i Shqiperise" (Herzog zu Epiro und Albanien),duke e lidhur ne kete menyre te kaluaren e lashte me te sotmen.Keshtu shprehet ne punimet e tij studjuesi i mirenjohur gjerman P.R.Franke(86). Per periudhen e antikitetit te kesaj qyteze-keshtjelle hedhin drite te mjaftueshme edhe germimet arkeologjike.Germime qe u kryen ne kalane e Gjirokastres,ne veren e vitit 1983.Germimet ne teritorin e brendshem te kalase ishin te frytshme,sepse u perfitua nje lende arkeologjike qe i takon shekujve IV ose III p.e.sone.Kjo riafirmon plotesisht emertimin e hershem te kesaj qyteze-keshtjelle me emrin Pirrokastra,sepse pikerisht gjate kesaj kohe ka jetuar mbreti Pirro.Si pasoje,kjo kohe e vone e antikitetit shpjegon edhe faktin,qe ne kete keshtjelle nuk gjene ndertime muresh prej guresh ciklopike ose pellazgjike. Ky qytet nuk ka patur nevoje per gure te tille,perderisa ne periferine e tij gjenden me sasi te medha shtresash gure radhore te rezistueshem,te sheshte me dimensione te ndryshme trashesie,qe rralle gjenden ne viset e tjera te Shqiperise.Emile Isambert,duke u mbeshtetur tek historiani i vjeter romak Tit Livi ne vepren e tij i kundervihet dy here anglezit Leek.I cili del me hamendje se:" Gjirokastra eshte Argia e dikurshme"(87).Sepse ne fakt Argia ndodhet afer Ballshit.Aty rrjedh edhe nje lum i vogel,i cili quhet Lumi i Argias e qe derdhet ne Vjose. Te njejtin qendrim si Emil Isambert mban edhe Dr.Milan Shufflaj(8 ne vepren e tij "Serbet dhe Shqiptaret".Ai flet per gjurmet e familjes se degjuar te Arianitasve."Permes mjaft dokumenteve del se kjo familje ka qendruar ne afersi te fshatit te sotem Aranitas,ku kalon edhe nje lum i vogel i quajtur Argias"(89).Kjo gjendet edhe ne greqisht e shkruar. Te vepra e Emile Isambert,afirmohet edhe nje here se Gjirokastra eshte Pirrokastra e dikurshme,siç e shkruanin me vone greket.Ne mesjete Pyrrho-Castra e humb rendesine e saj.Historia e saj perzihet me pjesen tjeter te Epirit.Emertimi i ri Gjirokaster u ndie nga fundi i shek.XIV.Dihet historikisht qe pas vitit 1375 ne kete qender banimi shtrihej principata e Gjin Bue Shpates.Pas vitit 1385 sundimtari i saj ishte Gjin Zenebishi. Duke u nisur nga tradita e njohur e pagezimit te qytezave-keshtjelle me emrat e sundimtareve te degjuar,per nder te udheheqesve te lartpermendur,kjo qyteze-keshtjelle u quajt me emrin Gjinokaster.U quajt keshtu sepse te dy prijsat e saj mbanin emrin e paster shqiptar Gjin. Me fjale te tjera u quajt;Qyteza-keshtjelle e Gjinit(90).Me kalimin e kohes Gjinokastra u kthye ne Gjiro-Kastra,si rrjedhim i veprimit te dukurise gjuhesore te rotacizmit,qe tingulli ( n ) shnderrohet ne (r ).Ve ne dukje emertimin e hershem grek Argjiro-Kastra,te huajte qe duan t'u japin nga nje kuptim emrave te qyteteve Gjirokastren e quajten ;Chateau d'Argent ( Keshtjelle e Argjente) duke u nisur nga pamja qe japin guret e bardhe radhore me te cilet eshte ndertuar ky qytet.Aty jo vetem muret,por edhe kulmet jane mbuluar me rrasa guri te holla dhe te bardha qe ndrijne naten si argjent nga hena dhe diten nga dielli.Me emrin Argjirokastra kete qytet e quajne vetem te huajt(91). Sikurse qe u pa me larte per te ashtuquajturen Princesha Argjiro-Monoviza,nuk ekziston asnje dokument.Eshte vetem nje legjende.Ndersa per Gjin Bue Shpaten dhe Gjin Zenebishin ka dokumente te mjaftueshme.Dinastia e Argjires eshte vetem manover greke per te mbuluar pikesynimet e tyre grabitqare kunder kesaj krahine te sterlashte shqiptare.Edison L.Clark(92) ne vepren e tij,flet qarte per origjinen,gjuhen,shtrirjen e shqiptareve.Ai thote;"Shqiptaret,arnautet,siç i quajne ata turqit,ose shqiptaret banoret e shkembinjeve,siç e quajne ata veten banojne ne teritorin qe perfshine Epirin e Vjeter dhe vendin e ilireve ne Maqedonine Perendimore,duke u shtrire nga Mali i Zi deri ne gjrin e Artes (Ambrakise)se Jugut"(93). Ai vazhdon:"Epirotet e vjeter dallohen nga helenet ashtu si shqiptaret nga greket e sotem.Epirotet dhe Iliret ishin fise fqinje,por te nje gjaku,qe flisnin dialekte te ndryshme te se njejtes gjuhe"(94). Edison ,e çartesan dhe e bene te ditur se Shqiperia shtrihej nga Tivari i sotem e deri ne Preveze(95). Si shpjegohet qe perfaqesuesit greke ne Kongresin e Berlinit nuk kerkuan te gjithe Epirin por kembengulen vetem per Janinen dhe zonat perrethe?!!.Ne nje kohe qe Greqia i kishte 40 vite qe kishte themeluar shtetin e saj edhe me gjakun e djemeve me te mire te Shqiperise. Si ka mundesi qe diplomacia greke,ti linte jashte shtetit Grek tokat qe kishte lindur mitologjine.Nga ku shpjegoheshin perendite.Si mbeten te kenaqur e te ngopur njekohesisht me aq pak toke,kur dihej pretendimi dhe oreksi i shovinizmit grek?!!!Keto e kane shpjegimin e vet!. Mendja e erret e shovinizmit grek kishte kohe qe po projektonte sketerren per fatin e epiroteve.Nuk kishte se si ti kerkonin qarqet shoviniste greke Abdyl Frasherit vetem truallin e Epirit,por per te kapercyer kete pengese te pakapercyeshme,ata bejne nje propozim anormal;Ate te bashkimit te gjithe Shqiperise me mbreterine greke.Ky propozim ishte i paramenduar me qellim te caktuar.Perpara qarqeve politike shqiptare viheshin dy alternativa;ose te pranohet propozimi i pales greke,ose ne te kunderten,te mos krijohej aleanca,qe ishte aq e nevojshme per shqiptaret ne ate vorbull kontraditash. Jo rastesisht Harillas Trikupi,minister i jashtem i Greqise dhe perfaqesues i terbuar i qarqeve shoviniste greke.Nen masken e aleatit te popullit shqiptar per lufte kunder Turqise.Ne muajin korrik te vitit 1877 e dergoi fshehurazi ne Janine,misionarin e tij Mavromatin per te hyre ne marreveshje me perfaqesuesin shqiptare Abdyl Frasherin.Per bashkimin e Shqiperise me mbreterine greke dhe per heqjen dore te shqiptareve nga Epiri.Sipas dy raporteve sekrete,njeri i dates 15 dhe tjetri i dates 19 korrik 1877,te shpallur ne Athine ne revisten vjetore "Neos Kuvaras" te vitit 1962.Mavromati i raporton Harillas Trikupit:"Marreveshjet tona me perfaqesuesin e shqiptareve jane nderprere,meqenese Abdyl Frasheri ngul kembe per sovranitetin shqiptar dhe nuk pranon qe Epiri t'i jepet mbreterise greke,pasi eshte toke autoktone shqiptare".(96) Me poshte misionari Mavromatis ne vazhdim te raportit te dyte shton:"Eshte e nevojshme te zgjerohen edhe veprimet e llojit tjeter; - Te zbarkojme nje repart ushtarak ne Himare ne qoftese negociatat tona do te deshtojne. Dalja e ushtrise sone ne Himare do te shkaktoje ne Epir konfuzion dhe tronditje.Duke bere qe batalionet e rregullta te ushtrise turke te perbera krejt prej shqiptareve qe ndodhen ne Epir,do te dezertojne per te kaluar drejt veriut(ne drejtim te Himares)per te mbrojtur vatrat e tyre dhe duke i shperndare shqiptaret ne drejtim te veriut Epiri do te mbetet i lire,pa shqiptare te armatosur dhe si pasoje ne atehere do ti kemi duart e lira per te vepruar aty dhe do tua heqim friken qe kane njerezit tane ne Epir". (97)Ne kete raport misionari Mavromatis i shfaq keqardhje Harillas Trikupit qe te krishteret e Epirit nuk pranuan kerkesen greke per te luftuar kunder atdheut te tyre dhe te behen vegel e shovinizmit grek.Qe te siguronin perkrahjen e diplomacise se Fuqive te Medha ndaj kerkesave te tyre,ata filluan nje fushate te shfrenuar ne shtypin Evropian. Dhunuesit e Epirit, ne mjaft gazeta evropiane kishin botuar artikujt e tyre si;L'Epire et la questiongrecque,Memoire sur l'Epire en general et particuelierement sur l'eparchie de Janina par une Epirote,...!!Ne keto rrethana perfaqesuesi i popullit shqiptar Abdyl Frasheri,i drejton redaksise se gazetes "Moniteur Universale" te Parisit nje artikull,i cili u botua ne kete gazete ne maj te vitit 1879;"Zoti redaktor.Artikullit te botuar ne gazeten "Republika Franceze" nuk i dhame asnje pergjigjje,sepse njesjellje te tille fare pak e pritnim prej nje gazete qe simpatizon luften e kombesive.Franca qan gjithmone humbjen e krahinave te saj. Banoret e Alsases dhe te Lorenes renkojne kur kujtojne privimin e kombesise se tyre.Perse nje gazete franceze i quan qesharak shqiptaret,te cilet perpiqen te evitojne rrezikun e nje fatkeqesie te tille.Nuk jemi savante dhe as pretandojme per te,per historine e atdheut tone e kemi studiuar dhe e dime me mire se kushdo tjeter.Banoret e Epirit i quajne Pellazge.Herodoti,Tukiditi dhe Straboni dalin me konkluzione se ky vend nuk ka pjese te Greqise.Sipas Strabonit,Greqia nga Veriu kufizohet prej Akarnanise dhe gjirit te Ambrakise.Pasi gjeografia e lashte greke nuk u vjen ne ndihme grekeve te sotem,po pyesim ata qe kan mendime te kunderta,se cila pjese e Epirit eshte greke?Ai qe pranon argumentet e sillogeve greke do te besoje se Greqise nuk i perket vetem Shqiperia,por edhe Maqedonia,Thrakia,Rumania,Azia e Vogel,etj.Sipas vendeve te Greqise se Madhe edhe Marseja e juaj i takon asaj!!! Epiri ka 650 mije banore.Sa jane valle greke qe ndodhen ne te dhe ku banojne?Ne Korçe?Ne Berat?Ne Gjirokaster?Apo ne Çameri?Ai qe kalon neper keto vende takon vetem epirote shqiptare,jo epirote greke.Do te sakrifikoheshin pra 650 mije shqiptare per te ngijtur lakmite e sillogeve greke dhe levizjet artificiale te tyre!!!Sjellja e tanishme e Greqise deshmone se ajo ka ndermend te imitoje Rusine.Por kjo (Rusia) i perkrah pretendimet e saj me ane te forces,e cila per fat te mire i mungon Greqise.Sikur te ishin greket aq te forte sa tregohen,ne fakt jane vetem miq te zhurmes,evropa nuk do te kishte kurre qetesi.Parimi i ngjashmerise ne gjuhe do ta shpinte Greqine shume larg por ne radhe te pare do te na jepej neve e drejta te kerkojme nga greket 200 mije shqiptare qe banojne ne nje lagje te veçuar te Athines te quajtur PLAKE dhe krejt ishujt Hidra dhe Speca. Epiri eshte dhe do te mbetet gjithmone shqiptar,ashtu si e krijoi natyra dhe historia.Mekat qe qeveria greke shpenzon per silloget shuma te majme,te cilat mund te perdoren ne menyre me te arsyeshme.Ajo perpiqet te zgjasi nje ngaterrese,e cila s'ka per te mashtruar asnje evropian.Po te ngule kembe greqia ne aspiratat e lakmite e saj te pangopura,te cilat i kundervihen drejtesise dhe te drejtes se kombeve,shqiptaret kane vullnet te pa tundur qe tembrojne atdheun e tyre deri ne fund dhe jan betuar te mos leshojne asnje pellembe toke dhe te vdesin per te po te jete nevoja.Ketu manifestojme mendimin e te gjithe bashkatdhetareve tane.Evropa nuk do te marre pergjegjesine e lufterave shkaterrimtare qe do te inaugurohen per aneksimin e shemtuar te tokave tona nga Greqia".(9 Mbas krizes lindore e deri ne Luften Ballkanike,qarqet shoviniste greke e perqendruan gjithe vemendjen e tyre ne popullimin e shpejte te trevave jugore te Epirit dhe kryesisht ne drejtim te qytetit.Te ndryshem nga xhakatares sebo-malazez,qe si edukate speciale per te coptuar trojet shqiptare kishin zhdukjen fizike dhe debimin e dhunshem te popullsise autoktone. Ekspertet e problemit Epirot u treguan me te "sjellshem",ne kete faze te pare.Per ata gjthçka duhej te realizohej brenda gjendjes normale,te jetes dhe komunikimit te vazhdueshem reciprok.Pra gjithçka duhej te zgjidhej " pa dhune",me programe,spastrime masive,asgjesim fizik,debim kolektiv nga toka,por me nje popullim te vazhdueshem dhe te panderprere, me nje menjanim te qete ku befasia te lozte rolin primar,ne reagimin e menjehershem te popullsise shqiptare.Zevendesimi i popullsise autoktone shqiptare duhej te shihej jo vetem nga Evropa,por,ne radhe te pare,nga popullsia e "pakulturuar" e Epirit si nje fat i "madh" per te hyre ne rrjedhen e qyteterimit.Ne kuadrin e "miqesise" se lashte,shqiptaret nuk kishin pse t'i shikonin "vellezerit e tyre te sinqerte" me frik e dyshim.Nga ana tjeter finoket greke nuk do t'u linin raste shqiptareve te dyshonin ne "dashurine"dhe "sinqeritetin"e tyre,se zbatonin pike per pike strategjine e tyre te holle,duke populluar fillimisht qytetet e pastaj zonat perreth.Ne fillim ua kerkonte detyra te qendronin si punues te tokes dhe me vone te pretendonin si zoterues te patjetersueshem te saj.E rendesishme ishte per ta qe te kapnin pikat kyçe ne administraten shteterore te nesermen kuptohej edhe nga qarqet politike greke qe sundimi osman nuk do te zgjaste shume edhe ne Shqiperi. Shtrirja dhe zgjerimi i metejshem i institucioneve fetare fanariote do t'i sherbente atyre per te bere presion te gjithanshem mbi popullsine ortodokse te Epirit,per ta inkuadruar brenda struktures shpirterore te ortodoksizmit grek me lehte. Ata do te shfrytezonon me nje mjeshteri te rralle lidhjet tregtare midis dy trevave per ta bere sa me te pranishme popullsine greke ne jeten e perditshme shqiptare. Te favorizuar nga formimi i shtetit te tyre dhe i vleresuar nga Evropa e asaj kohe,ata do te perdornin te gjitha mjetet e propagandes per t'u fryre burive pa rreshtur ne dyerte e qarqeve evropiane mbi fatkeqesine e Epirit qe kishte ngelur brenda struktures se kalbur otomane.Te palodhur per te zbatuarderi ne nje programin e tyre shovinist,qarqet vorio-epirote,tashme,te lidhur edhe me ideatoret e "naçertanes"e te perkrahur nga mema e tyre e pergjumur Rusi,prisnin edhe njehere rastin e volitshem per ta fshire nga faqja e dheut Shqiperine.Skemat ishin pergaditur me kohe.Rusia kerkonte shembjen e perandorise se semure osmane.Nga kjo shperberje Greqia dhe Serbia kishin pretendime te takoheshin ne Shkumbin. Prandaj edhe ne ato kohe kaq te turbullta per Shqiperine,ku dite-lindja dhe dite-vdekjae saj ishte kaq prane.Asnjera pale nga fuqite ballkanike nuk e pranonin Shqiperine si aleate te barabarte per te fituar gjene me te shtrenjte qe kerkone nje popull,lirine dhe pavaresine e tij.Greqia si greqi edhe ne kete radhe jo vetem qe nuk do te pranonte aleance me shqiptaret,por edhe do te behej me vone nje nder bllokuesit kontinental per Qeverine e sapoformuar te Vlores.Askush nuk e ve ne dyshim rolin famekeq te Konferences se Londres me 1913-te ndaj pasojave tragjike qe i solli Shqiperise. Por a do te coptohej ne tri pjese Shqiperia ne qoftese Greqia,qarqet politike te saj nuk do te ngrinin pretendimin e tyre teritorial ndaj treves se Çamerise?!!! Ne kete kohe,kur Shqiperia kishte fituar perfundimisht mevetesine e saj,shovinizmi grek,si gjithmone i "urte" dhe "dashamires"ndaj popullit shqiptar.Ne baze te po atij skenari,me shume pretendime,beri hapin e saj gllaberues dhe tradhetine ndaj kombit shqiptar.Ne kete radhe pasojat e politikes "fine"greke ishin katastrofale.Gati gjysma e Epirit,treva e Çamerise iu shkeput ne menyre me absurde Shqiperise dhe iu dha greqise. Si mund te kene Qeverite e Shtetit Shqiptar iluzione ndaj politikes zyrtare greke ne lidhje me Shqiperine dhe trojet shqiptare,kur edhe sot ne Shqiperi dhe Greqi funksionon,madje edhe eshte rritur ne permasa te pazakonta ne luftenantishqiptare,"Komiteti shovinist i Vorio-Epirit"?!!! (*) Shkrim i postuar ne Komunitetit Fierak Online. Ja edhe komentet ne vazhdim. Klikoni KETU